


Sweet As Death

by Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone/pseuds/Lady_of_Glass_and_Bone
Summary: Death has a job to do and you're just making it harder.Tried to keep this one gender-neutral.
Kudos: 7





	Sweet As Death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after buying the Final Destination movies 1-4 I had to do this.This is just gonna be a collection of unconnected one-shots about Death as a character, which I couldn't find a f*cking tag for>:(  
> You can request something with Death and I'll see if my brain will cooperate!

You had somehow managed to stir one of the universes most powerful and inescapable forces into a frenzy that would be spoken of for eons.

Death was normally cool and collected even when a human or few managed to inadvertently skirt away from their end. There was always another spool of phenomenon to unfurl around the humans, leading them to the inevitable time of departure.

Delays didn’t mean much when you had all of time to work around some bumps in the road.

But you. You weren’t simply a bump. You were a mountain, just plopped down right in the middle of all the carefully laid plans and schemes.

Death had respect for humans, truly. Even more so for the ones who became aware of the plan and tried (but eventually failed) to rewrite the end. To escape, scrambling for more time.

But you? You were just mocking Death because you didn’t even seem to be trying to avoid it! Didn’t even seem to notice. Or didn’t care. But then how were you still alive?

You were driving Death up the proverbial walls, stirring the ire of an ancient force who wielded unlimited power.

And you had no clue.

You took a different route for no real reason at the last second on your way to some mundane errand and had Death wishing for eyes simply so it could claw at them.

You woke up late one morning to a deadly yet simple trap Death had set in your very own home only to spot and avoid it, and frankly, that was more embarrassing than Death would ever admit to.

A simple distraction created for a driver as you went to cross the street, only for you to hesitate in your steps, looking over your shoulder at a barking dog. Death could only look on, boiling in irritation, at your smiling face as you showered the dog with attention.

Death didn’t take breaks. Could multitask like it was nobody’s business. You were merely one of many humans on the list and while some took more finesse and planning, to check off, you were confounding.

But you had to go! It was as simple as that.

Death knew humans sometimes took a step back from projects to refresh their minds or to gain some perspective on it as a whole. So that’s what Death did, stepped away to focus on other humans that needed to go.

So Death crafted other plans, stacked up action against action in intricate detail only to pull a string, sit back, and watch them all tumble against each other into chaotic order.

None of which involved you.

Not that Death didn’t keep an eye on you though. Looking in on you at least one ~~maybe five okay fine seven times a day~~ , for purely observational reasons, of course. There was absolutely no other reason for Death to be so invested in such a ~~happy~~ silly, ~~resilient~~ frustrating, ~~lovely~~ puny, ~~intelligent~~ irritating, ~~force of nature~~ human other than to make a trap that you couldn’t unknowingly wriggle your way out of.

And it worked. Until it didn’t.

It was during one of Death’s daily observations of you that it happened. You were walking home from work at a small shop which sold flowers. The evening sun was stretching orange light across the sky as it sank toward the horizon between the skyscrapers.

You lived in a city where streets were crowded and buildings sat snug beside bigger buildings. And in Death’s line of work, cities were a hot bed for accidents and crime, easily manipulated to fit a plan.

And crime was a tool, a horrible one yes, but Death wielded it just the same. Fate dealt with it more often than not, pushing or shielding humans to and from it.

Beings such as them didn’t dwell on who it hurt because it was in the plan, a part of the bigger picture.

That being said, Death didn’t always have a conscious hand in every humans passing, some just happened. Fate sometimes helped (or hindered, depending on the situation) with those. Just simple acts that led to simple casualties.

Not even Death was privy to Fate’s inner workings, the why’s attached to the who’s weren’t Death’s concern. Not til you.

Now it was rushing towards you like a… well, like a bullet.

Your observant nature and kind heart would lay you out on the hard cement of the city. Just another body. It was as vivid as blood on snow, unfolding in a miniscule amount of time now that it was holding the full attention of the timeless being.

It made Death feel small, frozen. Afraid.

You heard struggling in the alley, one you walked by every day, a muted voice with vicious intent. The thud of a hit connecting with it’s target. Flesh on flesh.

“Hey!” Your voice sounded louder as it bounced off the alley walls. One, two, three small steps in and it was over.

The gun was lifted away from intimidating it’s original target and aimed at you. The hand holding it was young. Startled.

You only had time to blink, eyes going wide as they focused on the weapon. Your last thought was that you had only ever seen one on TV and in movies.

And then you felt pain bloom in your chest, knocking the air right out of your lungs as the impact sent you backward, skull cracking on the pavement. You never caught your breath.

The bullet was aimed with an accuracy that the man holding it would never fully understand. It hadn’t been your voice that startled him first.

There had been a tap on his shoulder, he would tell the cops later when they tracked him down, but when he turned to look it was just you. Standing at the mouth of the alley, too far away and looking fiercely concerned.

He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone. Death knew that. Death didn’t particularly care.

Sometimes accidents happened. But Death wasn’t behind this one. Death was on the opposite side this time and it burned like an imploding star.

Death understood the tears and wails at funerals. Finally, it was clear how one human death could create so much more pain than any physical wound.

Death had been trying to kill you without knowing why. You were just on the list. And now, Death could never see you again. Someone had done the job right.

No more watching you whisper to the plants about inane things. No more wondering why you were always kind to that one neighbor who was endlessly in a foul mood.

No more smiles and petting strangers dogs or reaching for dreams only you knew about.

If Death had anyone around to notice, they would say the fierce and rigid immortal was in mourning.

The plans became more ruthless, deaths more painful and grisly. But Death never took any human that wasn’t on the list. Not even if they got in the way or tried to stop the plan.

The guilt came and went. Death was all powerful but apparently not enough to save you. Maybe Fate just got sick of you being around when you shouldn’t have and took action.

Did Fate know how much you had wormed your way into Death’s thoughts. Had you become a distraction?

Eventually, with confusion and guilt weighing it down, Death took a break.

Being on Earth was not new for Death, nor was having a human body.

The first thing the newly suited Death did was walk to all the places it had seen you visit the most. The flower shop. A coffee place that you only ever ordered hot chocolate from. A small dinner with a simple menu you had all but memorized.

Your home was the last place Death visited. Bending the rules and simply slipping through walls and doors until suddenly Death was there.

The middle of your living room was half packed away. Pictures gone from shelves, books probably donated somewhere, plants wilting.

The smell was new to Death, the smell of you. Warmth, chocolate, earthy. It was stronger in the bedroom, the only room that was seemingly untouched.

Sitting on the end of your bed, Death looks solemnly around.

It was the brightest room by far, not to the human eye but Death could see the aura you had left etched into the walls.

It would fade and Death would stay until every single speck blinked out. A decade or a hundred years, it didn’t matter.

Fate could make plans and steal lives for whatever reasons that were deemed necessary and Death could take a damn break.

“I thought you’d be coming sooner.” A voice so familiar breaks the quiet and Death almost doesn’t believe it’s yours. But there you are, standing in the doorway, solid and there but only to Death.

Smiling at Death, no pain, no blood and no hesitation. You hold out your hand.

“I didn’t mean to make such a fuss,” you say, smile faltering a bit “I was just following my gut.”

“Well,” Death takes in a great, unnecessary breath and stands “I cannot fault you for that, you did cheat me a time or two.”

“Ha ha, aren’t you hilarious.”

Your hand is warm when Death takes hold of it, loosely at first but your grip tightens. No letting go now.

Death feels a smile pull across it’s face and you return it, absolutely glowing.

“You gonna show me all the big secrets?” Now you’re grinning, voice breathy and excited.

“And then some” Death promises with a kiss to your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
